


I Want to Take your Love and Drown in it

by Schediaphilia



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Boys Kissing, Elf Culture & Customs, Hand & Finger Kink, Hesitantly tagged because the author may make it NSFW later, It is T as of writing this tag, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, on hiatus indefinitely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schediaphilia/pseuds/Schediaphilia
Summary: Sportacus stops in one day and give Robbie a very peculiar gift. Robbie takes it the wrong way but Sportacus doesn't seem to mind.





	1. The Desperation for Intimacy Overpowers Distaste

Robbie had been having a particularly nice day. He had gotten up very slowly, done nothing in particular and he was feeling sleepy. He decided he needed it after doing nothing for four whole hours and crawled onto his bed. He was cuddled under his blankets and finally resting, the cool air of his home unable to disturb him when he was under his covers. 

Yes, today was a good day. It was cold outside, the first snowfall of the year in Lazytown, and despite that he was huddled up warm inside unlike the townsfolk who were playing in the snow. Who even likes snow? It’s wet, cold, and just plain unpleasant. Robbie was the only person smart enough in town to realize this, obviously. Yes, Robbie  _ was _ incredibly smart. That’s why he told himself he deserved this as he snuggled into a pillow, feeling the edges of his psyche threaten to fold to slumber.

Slam. Robbie refused to open his eyes, instead opting for a deep frown. 

“Robbie?”

Robbie’s eyes snapped open. What did Sportaflop want  _ now _ of  _ all _ times? 

He tried to ignore him but he  _ wouldn’t leave _ . Robbie decided to see what had made the flipping lunatic so persistent today and, as loathe as he was to do so, removed himself from his bed and straightened his clothes. He hadn’t bothered putting on pajamas so he congratulated himself on saving the exertion, as if he had been planning for an intrusion.

“What is it?” he yelled at the hatch.

“I brought you a gift! Can I come inside?”

A gift? Oh not again- “No you cannot bring any of your- your ‘sportcandy’ inside!”

Robbie sneered at the laughter he heard.

“I brought you candy!”

Robbie blinked once, twice. That simply made no sense. Why would Sportakook of all people be bringing him candy… He let out a sigh. He was curious now and if he had actually brought him candy, well… That didn’t sound bad right about now… After a long day of failed naps and doing absolutely nothing candy sounded like it’d hit the spot. 

“Come in-but make it quick!” 

Robbie tapped his foot, watching the other man’s body as he lowered himself down the ladder suspiciously.

“You’re not going to trick me are you?”

Sportacus let out a soft laugh, “Don’t be silly! You’re the one who tricks me, remember?” 

Robbie grunted in reply, eyeing the box in Sportacus’s hand. 

“Here you go!”

Robbie snatched it away, eyeing the gold patterns on it, the luscious red color of the box. He opened it cautiously, his mind needing a moment to catch up with what was inside.

“Chocolate covered strawberries!” Sportacus filled in for his stalling mind.

Robbie froze for a moment, calculating. Sportacus was in his home, had offered him candy, chocolate covered strawberries of all things… Surely Robbie was getting the wrong idea. Robbie closed the box carefully, placing them down on a stand gingerly, as if they were toxic.

“Yes- well- thank you- you can go now.” Robbie turned away from the shorter man, unsure of how to interpret this situation. 

“You’re not going to try one?” 

Robbie’s heart skipped a beat, he sounded hurt. Was it- was Sportacus of  _ all _ people trying to court him? For a moment he considered declining just to be able to hold it over him but then Sportacus was holding his hand and pushing him into his chair. 

“What are you doing?” Robbie asked warily but did nothing to stop him, allowing himself to fall into his fluffy chair. Sportacus was opening the box and seemed to pause for a bit before settling on one of the confections, picking it up by the stem.

Robbie rose a brow at this. He wasn’t going to eat it right? He supposed it’d make his job easy if he did but where was the fun in that? 

“Say ‘ahhh’!”

Robbie stared at him for several moments, debating to tell him he was an idiot and to leave but there was something about this. He wasn’t just imagining this. Even Sportacus wasn’t that daft. Robbie bit his lip when he met Sportacus’s eyes, cussing internally as he felt his face redden.

He was going to hate himself for this but…

“Ahhh.” Robbie closed his eyes and hung his mouth open, trying to look as nonchalant as possible despite his fists curled into his chair to ground himself. At the familiar flavor of chocolate on his tongue he opened his eyes slowly, looking at the man standing over him. What was that- was he- why did Sportacus think it was okay to place his hand on his shoulder, lightly grazing his neck as Robbie bit down hesitantly.

His brows rose at the flavor. It wasn’t bad. No, this wasn’t bad, not at all… Robbie’s eyes caught onto Sportacus’s fingers, noticing the chocolate melting. He smirked and grabbed his wrist, loving the surprised look the other man was giving him as he pulled the stem out of his grip with his free hand before greedily pulling the man’s finger’s into his mouth.

Mmm, no this was not  _ bad at all _ . Fruit be damned, it was worth the look Sportacus was giving him and  _ so _ worth the feeling of his warm fingers on his tongue. With one final suck, he pulled away, dropped Sportacus’s hand.

It was quiet for several moments as the other man gave him an odd look. Robbie was worried for a moment he’d gone too far- maybe Sportacus was the kind to take a guy out to dinner first? But that didn’t matter, not to Robbie, when he could spend half the effort and time and still get to see the man unravel. 

Sportacus grinned, staring at his own hand, “Wow, Robbie! You really like those strawberries, huh?”

Robbie tossed the stem away, he’d worry about that later or perhaps never, “I can think of something I’d like more.”

Sportacus’s hand was still on his neck, rubbing mindlessly up and down, the smile on his face making Robbie’s heart speed up even more than the man’s hand comforting him. 

Robbie steeled himself for a moment before roughly pulling the other man down to his level and staring him in the eye. Sportacus yelped and steadied himself by placing his hands on the arms of the chair, surrounding Robbie as Robbie leaned in and brushed his lips against the other’s. A shiver ran down Robbie’s spine, god that felt good-

Suddenly the man in his grasp was wrenching out of his grip, staring at him in a confused manner. 

“What?” Robbie asked, more than a little insulted. Sportacus’s brow furrowed.

“You just ate chocolate!”

It clicked. That made sense. Robbie grumbled and laid back into his chair and immediately regretted letting the hyperactive man into his lair at all. He felt like an idiot, he felt-

He felt strong arms wrapped around him, pushing him into his chest as Sportacus said something about ‘always being open to a hug’ but Robbie wasn’t listening, far too busy absorbing his scent and warmth. As detestable as the man usually was there was something incredibly comforting up him, almost bewitching, up close. Robbie let his body relax and wrapped his arms around him, sighing. This was nice. 

“Well, I oughta get going.”

Robbie frowned intensely at Sportacus pulling away. He begrudgingly let go of the man, immediately missing his warmth.

“Have a good day, Robbie!”

He was already jogging to the ladder and Robbie was none to thrilled about it. He decided to merely grunt in response, Sportacus already closing the hatch by the time he thought to say something.

Well  _ that _ had certainly been interesting. But all the same Robbie found himself smiling, not at all disliking the direction his relationship with the man was going. And he really couldn’t blame him- of course he’d fancy Robbie! Hell, even Robbie fancied Robbie! He could at least throw him a bone. And really, it wasn’t as if Robbie minded…


	2. Temper Tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie just does not get Sportacus and that annoys him. Incredibly.

 

Robbie minded. Robbie minded quite a lot. 

It had been two weeks and Sportacus had not flirted with him  _ once _ . Had he done something wrong? He could at least ask him out on a date- not that Robbie would have agreed. Dates were an awful lot of work for not very much reward, Robbie would much rather get to the end goal. Robbie huffed, crossing his arms and glared at the long empty box of sweets that had been presented to him. 

He had worried it’d come to this but he could not longer ignore the possibility Sportacus expected a gift in return. It made sense but Robbie had hoped this courtship would require as little effort from him as possible. 

He begrudgingly threw on a scarf and hat, grumbling to himself about the cold as he emerged from his lair. Since he was shopping he’d at least get some rations for himself. Robbie grabbed the first fruit he saw, not really sure what the other man would want before grabbing a week’s worth of instant meals and sweets. When he emerged back into the outside, he shivered, gripping onto his purchases reflexively. He really did  _ not _ like snow. 

“Good morning, Robbie!” 

Robbie stiffened and refused to turn. He didn’t have to, the blur nuisance jogged around him and stood in front of his, a smile on his face. Robbie’s heart softened a bit, finding it hard to be upset.

“Why… Robbie did you buy fruit?” 

What was he talking about- oh- oh crap-

Sportacus was grinning now and Robbie felt like he was either going to spontaneously curl in on himself out of shame until he disappeared from existence entirely or throw up on the spot. 

“Well- actually-” Robbie fumbled, displacing that majority of his groceries into one hand and holding the clear bag with the apple with the other, “I-” he sputtered and extended it to him, “for… you.”

Sportacus visibly brightened,his entire body seemingly expressing how happy he was, “Robbie, you don’t need to give me a gift!” 

Robbie frowned. Then what the hell did he want? For him to beg? Sportacus didn’t strike Robbie as a kinky type, though, so then what  _ did _ he want? 

Sportacus noticed his sour look and carefully took the apple, “Ah- thank you though! You’re a really good friend.” 

Friend. The word hung in Robbie’s head. His fists tightened by his sides. Just ashe about to storm away he felt strangely warm then arms wrapping around him. Robbie breathed in sharply in surprise, instantly remembering two weeks ago, Sportacus’s scent hanging in his psyche like a lost friend now found. God, Sportacus was so  _ warm _ , Robbie shivered at the cold prickling at his skin as Sportacus nuzzled into his neck. Robbie gulped, unsure of how to respond as Sportacus pulled away. 

“I don’t get you.”

“I’m sorry?” 

“You- you barge into my home and sedu-” Robbie cut himself off, cursing under his breath, “You don’t make any sense!” He hadn’t even realized he’d dropped his groceries but Sportacus was already collecting the spilled contents helpfully. Something about the sight pissed him off even more. 

“Is this because you want to kiss me?” 

Robbie paused, avoiding looking at the man who was now straightening up and holding his grocery bags out to him. 

Sportacus’s hands reached out to his and intertwined with Robbie’s, both sharing the weight of the grocery bags as Sportacus leaned in, Robbie looking at hesitantly, feeling like he was about to go into cardiac arrest. Robbie almost couldn’t believe he hadn’t just fallen asleep and was having a particularly pleasant dream when his lips met his, his eyes instantly closing as a soft moan left his lips. All too soon Sportacus was pulling away, leaving Robbie’s groceries in his hands as he shot him a soft smile that made Robbie feel like he was melting despite the cold air meeting his skin. 

“If that’s what you were mad about you could have just asked!”

Robbie blubbered as Sportacus said something about having promised to do something or other with the mayor- as if Robbie cared-  and ran off as if nothing had ever happened. 

It was official. Robbie really  _ did not _ get Sportacus. 


End file.
